A second chance
by Gustenave
Summary: This will NOT contain Brallie. It's going to be a lot of Stef/Callie interactions. It startes of the day after Callie is released from juvie, she meets the fosters and gets to know the family. It's going to be alot of drama. The first chtapter is not that good, but please give it a chance. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanficton. This is NOT a Brallie story. It will be a lot of Stef/Callie interaction. Hope you like it! **

"Callie" a voice said. I turned around in the soft couch and opened My eyes a little. " It's time to wake up now" the voice said and poked me a little in the side. I opened My eyes more and saw a dark skinned women with curly hair. I searched for a name Lilly.. Lola... no, Lena, right. She's the women who picked me up yesterday from juvie. Lena smiled at me and handed me some clothes  
" here they are some of Marianas old" she said.  
" Thanks" I said as I stood up. I took the clothes and walked in to the bathroom. I looked at My self in the mirror all the bruises and scars. I got beat up i juvie by some girls just before I got out. I put the water on and walked in to the shower. When I stood there I felt a sharp pain in My stomach I sat down on the shower floor and pressed my knees hard against the spot that hurt.  
" ow!" I screamed out quietly, this pain was not  
new I've had it for a couple weeks, but never this much. Someone knocked on the door

" You okay in there Callie?" It was Stef. I pulled My self together and answered  
" yeah I'm fine".

" Okay, I'm gonna go to work now but Lena is here a few more minutes".  
" Okay, bye" I said. The pain was almost gone now so I stood up and put My clothes on. I went out of the bathroom and in to the kitchen. Lena sat on a chair in the kitchen, eating a sandwich. " Oh hi" she said with her mouth full. " Hi" I said " Do you want something to eat?" " No thanks I'm not hungry" I answered.  
The time was 9:20 so I figured that the other kids already was at school. " I want to show you the school that Brandon and the twins go to" she said while she took her car keys and her bag. I followed her out the door and in too the car. We drove about ten minutes, we pulled up to a big school right by the beach. Lena showed me around and she gave me my schedule. My first class was English, with Timothy

At dinner that night I got to meet everybody. "This is Callie, she arrived here last night and is going to stay with us for a couple of weeks" Lena explained. I looked around at everybody there where two boys one was a little dark skinned and had dark hair the other one had brown hair. A girl with fancy clothes and a lot of makeup sat next to them. I sat down beside Stef and started to eat. "I'm Jesus" the latino boy said. "Okey" I said with My mouth full.  
" I'm Mariana, Jesus' twin" the girl said. I didn't answer her, I just gave her a stare. " And I'm Brandon" the other boy said. " Hi" I answered not looking up  
"Well, how was everybody's day?" Stef asked to break awkward silence.  
"Good, nothing special" Jesus answered. "Okay, I got...Ow!" I shouted as the pain in My stomach returned. I got trouble breathing because of the pain. "You okay sweetie?" Lena asked " Fine" I managed to say. "You don't look fine Callie" Stef said with a worried look. I pressed my hand against the spot that was hurting and it slowly got better. "I'm fine" "It was just a Little stomach ache" I explained. " You sure you're okay? " Jesus asked. "Yeah" "Good" Stef said while she looked suspiciously at Lena. The rest of the dinner went on smoothly.

After dinner Lena and Stef asked me to help clean up and while we did my stomach started to hurt again. It hurt so bad that I started shaking. I knew I had to get out of the kitchen before Stef or Lena got suspicious. So I pressed my hand against the spot that was hurting and ran in to the bathroom. When I got there the pain was so strong that I had to lay down. " Callie?!" Stef yelled banging on the door. She pushed the door handle down trying to open it. "Go away" I said with a weak voice. I heard stef and Lena talking. "What if she's hurt" Lena said in a worried tone. "We have to get in there"Stef said. It took about ten minutes then both Stef and Lena had managed to get in. " Oh my godness! Callie what's wrong!?" Lena shouted when she saw me on the floor. Stef sat down right next to me and took her phone out. "I'm going to call the ambulance" she said.  
"No, please, no hospital" I said with a week voice. I tried to sit up, but the pain was to strong. "No honey, just lay still" Stef said as she gently pushed me back down.

**That's the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the first chapter was written in Callies' POV, but I tought I would try to wright this one in a "General" POV. This chapter is a little bit more about Stef.. kind of. I really appreciate that you guys read and reviewed the story! So thank you for that. This chapter is not long but I wanted to update now anyway. Hope you like it please review and tell me what you think about it. I'm also opened for suggestions of what I should include in the story. Read away! :)**

Chapter 2

General POV.

At the time the ambulance arrived Callie had almost blacked out completely . As the paramedics were carrying the teen out on a stretcher, Mariana came down the stairs. When she saw what was happening her face went pale. Lena quickly saw her daughters' reaction and went over to her.

"What is happening? Is Callie ok?" Mariana asked, tears forming in her eyes. Ambulances and hospitals really freaked her out. It reminded her of when she was just a little girl and Jesus had broken his leg. They tried to get their foster father to listen but he was to drunk, so Mariana had to call the ambulance herself. But it never came because they didn't think she was serious. So the twins had to find their own way to the hospital, and they had to wait for hours before anyone helped them. There's still cracks in Jesuses' leg because they got to the hospital to late.

"Don't worry sweetheart. She will be ok" Lena tried to reassure her doughter. But it wasn't that easy seeing that she didn't have a clue what was wrong with Callie. A few tears dripped down Marianas cheeks, Lena put her arms around her squeezing tight.

"Jesus can you come down here, please?" Lena called. It didn't take long for Jesus to come and when he saw what was happening he quickly pulled Mariana in to a hug and took her with him up the stairs.

Once Callie was loaded in to the ambulance and Stef insisted on going with her. Lena stayed behind to take care of the kids. Callie got hooked up to an IV and another machine that was checking her puls. Stef sat down beside her and took her hand.

Stef could see that the teen struggled to keep her eyes open, so she squeezed Callies' hand and said

"Callie, sweetie I need you to stay with me okey?"

"Ahuum" Callie grunted as the pain in her stomach grew stronger. Stef saw Callie flinch and she went in to full mom mode.

"It's going to be ok, hun" Stef said as she gentely brushed of a tear on Callies' cheek that had manage to escape . Stefs' heart broke for the teen when she saw her flinch of pain again, but Callie still refused to cry.

"What heppend?" one of the paramedics asked directing the question to Stef.

"We found her on the bathroom floor, I think her stomach hurts but I'm not really sure" Stef answered in a worried tone.

"Callie, can you hear me?" the paramedic asked

Callie nodded sligthely

"Good. Now can you try to show me where it hurts?" she continued looking at Callie with sympathy.

Stef wanted to protest and ask her what the hell she was doing asking Callie to move, but just as she was about to, Callie moved her hand and pointed to the lower part of her stomach.

"You're doing great Callie" Stef said and gave the teen a warm smile. Callie met stefs' eyes and gave her a weak smile back.

**Hope you liked it. I will try to update soon again**.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for reviewing and following the story! It means a lot to me. I tried to write a long chapter, it got kinda long I guess.. I think I'm going to write the whole story in no ones POV. Sorry if it's cofusing :/ I might not be able to update tomorrow, sorry for that. **

**But I hope you'll like this chapter. Feel free to review and follow! **

It felt like the ride to the hospital took hours. Stef held on to Callies hand the whole ride, and squeezed it every time Callie flinched or let out a sound of pain. The paramedics was trying their best to figure out what was wrong with the teen. They said it could be a kidney stone but it could also be appendicitis. Stef was starting to get mad at the lack of a diagnose for Callies' stomach ache.  
When the hospital was only a few minutes away Stef suddenly felt Callies body stiffen.

"Callie, what's wrong? She asked trying not to sound to worried. When Callie didn't answer her Stef started to panic a little.

"Callie, honey, please answer me" Stef pleaded but there was no answer this time either . The paramedics quickly got up to Callie and when they saw the state she was in it didn't take long for one of them to gently push on Callies' stomach and when it got hard as a stone because of the contact. The ambulance drove even faster and Stef had to move away from the teen to let the paramedics take over.

"What is happening?" Stef asked in a confused and scared tone.

"Her appendicitis has ruptured" a male paramedic answered her. Her appendicitis has ruptured Stef tought in shock. That's really dangerous, she could die. This girl I just met can die right now. This girl that I so strangely feel connected to could die. Stef was so caught up in her own mind so she bearly noticed that the ambulance stopped. The paramedics got Callie out fast and started rolling her in to emergency surgery. Stef was not far behind. When she reached the door to the surgery room a nurse stopped her.

"I'm sorry ma'm. But you can't go in there" she said as she held her hand up to stop Stef.

"But I'm her foster mother" Stef said and tried to walk past the nurse.

"You still can't go in" the nurse said with a firm voice. Stef looked at the nurse and nodded.

"Okey, were can I wait?" Stef asked,. The woman pointed down the hall and said

"Go down to the waiting room. The doctor will get you as soon as Callie is stable"

Stef did as she was told, she sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs and pulled out her phone, she had to call Lena. She pressed call and Lena answered on the second tone.

"Hello? Stef?"

"Hi, love" Stef greeted her and took a deep breath.

"How's Callie?" Lena asked she sounded really worried.

"She's in surgery. Her appendicitis has ruptured." Stef said tears shaping in her eyes.

"Oh my god.. That's serious Stef!" Lena almost yelled out in frustartion

"Yes, honey I know, I just feel so helpless. I can't do anything to make it better" Stef said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes" Lena said

"No,Lena, you don't have to come"

"Stef,honey, I'm coming" Lena answered with a firm and strong voice

"Okey my love, I'll call Mike and get him to be with the kids" Stef said

"Bye, love you" Lena said and hug up.

Stef was glad that Lena was on her way over. She really needed someone with her. It was strange to think thaat she was so worried about a girl that she met less then 24 hours ago. But the thought of Callie laying in that surgery room all by herself made Stef shudder. The strange thing was that Stef felt a connection to Callie, she felt like Callie was someone she needed to help and support as her own child. She couldn't bare the thought of Callie living somewhere else then with herself and Lena.

It didn't take more than 15 minutes for Lena to come to the hospital. She went up to the desk and started talking to a blond woman.

"I'm looking for my partner Stefanie Foster. She came in her about 40 minutes ago with a girl that had an ruptured appendicitis. Do you know where I can find her?" Lena asked cursing herself that she didn't think of asking Stef what floor she was on.

"Yes, we got a patient Callie Jacobs came in about 40 minutes ago. Could that be her?" the blond answered looking up at Lena.

"Yes that's her" Lena said waiting for the woman to continue.

"She's in emergency surgery. You can go down the corridor, turn left and there you'll find the waiting room" the woman said with a little smile.

Lena thanked the woman and started walking quickly down the corridor. As she turned left she saw Stef sitting in a chair looking exhausted. Lena had never quite seen her wife like this before, the worry in Stefs eyes almost scared Lena. Stefs eyes where filled with tears some had manage to escape, but she wiped them of fast when she saw her wife walking down the corridor. She stood up quickly and went to meet Lena. When they met Stef wraped her arms around Lena holding on tight. Lena embraced the hug. They stood there for a while just enjoying the presence of one another. When Stef finally pulled out of the hug she was crying slightly. Lena looked at her wife with concerned eyes as she wiped the tears away from Stefs' face and kissed her on the lips. They sat down together in the waiting room holding hands.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Lena asked breaking the silence.

"Honestly, Lena. I don't know" Stef answered sincerely

Lena looked at her wife tears forming in her eyes, she let a few of them spill as she said:

"Oh, Stef. What are we going to do?"

Stef looked at Lena and squeezed her hand.

"I don't know, love" Stef answered

"But I know one thing and that is that we are nor sending her back into that system again soon" Stef exclaimed looking Lena in her eyes.

"Ofcourse not, babe" Lena said. Ofcourse they are not sending this poor girl back, she needs a family to care for her and a safe home, even if it's only temporarily. Lena thought to herself as the doctor walked in.

"Stefanie Foster?" she asked looking around in the room. Stef stood up quickly and said

"Yes" as she started to walk over to the doctor.

"Hi, my name is Kate. I preformed the surgery on you foster doughter" Kate said as she shook Stefs then Lenas hand.

"How's she doing?" Lena asked, her heart racing as she waited for the answer

"The surgery went well. We removed her appendicitis but since it was ruptured all the fluids and feces from bowel is out in her stomach" Kate said with a sympathic look.

Stef looked at the doctor and asked

"So what happens now?"

"Well, we have to clean all the feces out and in order to do that we have put a tube in the side of her stomach. The tube is going to clean it all out." Kate answered.

"Can we see her?" Lena asked holding on to Stefs arm.

"Yes you can. Briefly, however she might not be awake yet " the doctor answered as she led the two women in to Callies room.

When Stef came in to the room and saw the girl in the hospital bed with tubes and machines everywhere she felt empty. The thing that caught Stefs eye was the tube sticknig out of Callies side. She had heard when the doctor said that it should be there but when she saw it her heart broke. It broke for the girl laying in the bed, helpless, Stef just wanted to hold her in her arms and tell her that everything is going to be okey. Stef and Lena approached Callie and went over on each side of her bed.

"Hey, sweets" Stef said and took Callies hand in hers. Stef looked at Lena who was crying slightly.

"Callie, can you hear me?" Lena asked taking Callies other hand squeezing it tight. Callie didn't move at first but then her hand slowely squeezed back in Lenas.  
_

**I really hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to leave suggestions of what I should inklud in the story. Thank you for reading it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday but I had other things to do.. :/ Thank you so much for your kind words! I love it when you guys reveiw and read it. So I tried to wirte a longer chapter, it's kind of about Callie. I wanted to bring Jude up in this story so I did it this way. I'm not entirely happy about this chapter but it's an ok chapter. Hope you'll like it and as allways feel free to leave a reveiw or some of your own ideas. Enjoy! :)**

Callie felt like she'd been run over by a train. Her whole body felt sore and she felt exhausted. She noticed two things, one the pain in her stomach was gone and two someone was holding her hands. The first thought that came to her mind was Jude, he must be the one holding her hands, who else could it be?

"Jude?" she asked with barely a whisper. It bugged her that a whisper was all she could get out, she hated feeling weak. To Callies' surprise it was not Judes' voice that answered her, it was a woman.

"Callie?" the woman said in what sounded like a worried tone.

The strange thing was that Callie recognized the voice but she didn't know where from. The teen tried to open her eyes but failed, her eyelids was to heavy. She started to get worried about Jude, where was he? Was he ok?

"Callie, sweety. You're in the hospital. But you're gonna be ok" the woman continued as she squeezed Callies' hand slightly.

Callie wanted to pull her hand away but she was to tired, so she just let it be. She tried to open her eyes, in desperate need to see that Jude was safe. This time it went better, she opened her eyes slightly and the two women sitting beside her started to become clear. It was Stef and Lena.

"Where's Jude?" Callie asked with panic in her voice as she found the strenght to pull her hands away from the to women.

"Who?" Stef asked as she glanced at Lena with a worried look. She had heard the slight panic in Callies' voice.

"My brother Jude!" Callie almost screamed. "Where is he?!" she continued looking at Stef and Lena with panic in her eyes. Both women looked confused, like they didn't know was she was talking about. Wich made Callie angry.

"Callie, honey." Lena said grabbing Callies' hand in an effort to calm her down. It didn't work Callie just go more upset and tried to raise her self up. When Callie put her arms down in the matress to get up she notised something, a tube, sticking out of her stomach. It wasn't a big tube but she didn't like it one bit. So she instinctively grabbed it and tried to pull it out.

"Woha, woha! Callie no!" Stef said as she grabbed Callie by her arms and carefully pushed her back in the hospital bed. Callie looked up at the blond, annoyed, but didn't try to get up again.

"You need to let that be, sweets" Stef said with a slight smile " It's helping you get better" she said and took Callies' hand in hers.

Callie tensed up at the touch of Stefs' hand "There's nothing wrong with me" she said in an irritated tone. Stef looked at Lena and Lena nodded.

"You had an appendicitis, Callie" Stef said she took a deep breath and continued " We got to the hospital to late, so it ruptured" Stef looked like she was about to cry so Lena quickly added

"But luckily they got you in to emergency surgery just in time. Everything is going to be ok, Callie. You're gonna be ok" Callie looked at Lena and nodded slightly.

"So who's Jude?" Lena asked cearfully remembering how upset Callie had been when they first met. She'd asked for Jude then too, just as she'd just done.

"Oh.. he's my little brother" Callie said looking down at her blanket ashamed about her previous outburst.

Her brother Lena thought to herself, no wonder Callie had been so upset. It was obvious that Callie was really worried about him and she needed to see him. Lena glanced at Stef, she seemed to be thinking the same.

"Where is he, sweets?" Stef asked wishing that Callie would look up at her.

Callie hesitated but answered " He lives in another foster home. I lived there too before.. juvie" Callie felt tears burning behind her eyes at the thought of the foster home. She felt so guilty that she didn't go to find Jude the second she got out of juvie. She pushed back the tears, but one escaped and landed on her blancket, it made a little dark spot. Stefs' heart broke when she saw the little dark spot, this girl had been through so much and the only securety she had in the world was her little brother.

"Hey, honey" Lena said as she also noticed the dark spot " We're gonna find your brother" she tried to reassure the teen.

"I understand if you wanna send me back for getting sick and taking up your time, I really do, but can you promise me that Jude will be somewhere safe?" Callie said looking up at Stef and Lena with an emotionless expression. To be honest Callie was really surprised that her foster mothers didn't just leave her at the hospital, like everyone else had when she'd gotten sick.

Stef looked up at Callie with a surprised expression "No, Callie, sweetheart. Why would we do that? You didn't do anything wrong. And even if you had, we're not giving up on you " she put her hand under the broken girls' chin so she could lift her face up forcing Callie to make eye contact.  
"We want this to be your last way station, ever" she continued as she wiped the tear that fell down Callies cheek.

"Can Jude live with you guys too?" Callie asked cursing herself for crying, ever if it was just one tear, she showed emotion which was never good. But she couldn't help to feel safe with Stef and Lena, she knew it was stupid, she'd only known them for like two days. But the fact that they stayed with her at the hospital meant a lot to Callie.

"Callie.." Lena began but Callie cut her off befor she could finish " Please don't make him stay in that house! The foster father is abusive, he used to hit me all the time, I didn't care about it until he cought Jude wearing one of his ex-wifes' dresses.." Callie took a deep breath before she continued  
" He started beating the crap out of Jude, I told him to stop but he kicked me in the stomach. So I took a bat and started destroying his car. It stopped him from going after Jude." she finished looking up, meeting Lenas tear filled eyes. Stef didn't have any tears in her eyes, just anger, pure anger. She was mad at the man who would beat a child, mad at the system for putting Callie and Jude through that kind of stuff.

"We'll do all we can to get him out of there, okey?" Lena said trying really hard to hold back her tears.

"Ok" Callie answered as let out a sigh of relief, even tho she didn't know why but she felt like Lena was telling the truth. Jude was gonna be safe, that's the most important thing, he's gonna be with her so that she can protect him. Once Callie started to relax a little she noticed that the pain in her stomach wasn't gone at all it was just replaced with another kind of pain, her whole stomach hurt and it felt like something inside it had exploded. She let out a small sound of pain.

Stef noticed it and said "How are you feeling, Cal? Does it hurt?"

The teen shook her head and answered " I'm fine" Stef looked at her in disbelief but she didn't want to push Callie.

"How long do I have to be here?" Callie asked looking at the machines around her.

Lena gave her a slight smile "I'm gonna get the doctor so she can explain everything" she kissed Callies hand and the top of Stefs' head, she closed the door leaving Callie and Stef alone.

**Hope you liked it! I will probably udate tomorrow again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been kida busy. So in this chapter I tired to make a little Stef/Callie moment. Thank you so much for reveiwing and reading! I hope you'll like the chapter. Feel free to leave a reveiw tell me your thoughts. Enyoy! :)**

Stef watched the teen closely, she was pale, her eyes shiny with tears and she looked exhausted . Callie closed her eyes trying to think the pain away, she thought of Jude, her wonderful, sweet, innocent little brother. She thought of his brown eyes and his cute little smile. She missed him so much, a few tears came running down her cheek, Callie closed her eyes harder, trying to stop the tears. She felt so tired and started drifting in to a light sleep. Stef saw Callies' tears and she couldn't help herself when she reached her thumb out and bruched them away. Callie flew right awake grabbing Stefs' arm in an death grip. She looked around the room in panic.

"Woha, hey, Callie" Stef said looking worried at Callie. When the teen saw Stef she quickly let go of her foster mothers' arm mumbeling "Sorry. Old habit"

"Oh, sweets it's fine" Stef answered taking Callies' hand squeezing in slightly. Callie looked at Stefs' arm and saw some small scratches, her face went pale when she relaized that those marks were from her own nails.

"I'm so sorry, Stef. I am really, really sorry" she said her voice shaking " Please don't hurt me" the teen said with barely a whisper . Stef looked at the teen confused.

"What are you talking about, Callie?" she asked trying to meet Callies' gaze, but Callie didn't look up. "Why would I hurt you, honey?" Stef asked putting her hand under Callies' chin forcing her to look up. Callies' eyes where so full of fear.

"I hurt you" the teen whispered pointing at Stefs' arm. Stef looked down at her arm seeing a few small red scratches. She looked up at Callie, who had tears streaming down her face. Stefs' heart broke in a thousand pieces.

"Oh,baby" she said taking Callie in her arms, climbing up in her bed. Callie tried to get out of her grip but Stef held on until she stopped struggeling. She felt sobs running through the teens body. They sat like that until Callie let out a small sound of pain, Stef quickly pulled away, kissing Callies' tempel before she said.

"Callie I would NEVER hurt you, okey?" Callie nodded slightly. Stef huged Callie again, brushing her tears away. Stef put her arm around Callie resting her head on top on the teens head.

Once Callie had stoped crying and pulled herself together, she quietly said "Thank you, Stef"

Stef had to concentrate to hear what Callie was saying and when she did she looked at the teen as she said " For what, sweets?"

" For hugging me" Callie answered, she actully couldn't remember the last time someone hugged her or the last time she felt so safe.

"Oh, anytime, honey"Stef said tears froming in her eyes at the thought of how long it had been since someone had cared about Callie.

"Even if it hurt a little" Callie said looking up at Stef giving her a weak smile.

"Oh,I'm sorry, Cal" Stef said letting out a small laugh, kissing the top of Callies' head as she said

"Try to get some sleep, I'll wake you up when the doctor comes" Callie looked at Stef with a sceptical look. "I won't hurt you, Callie. Not ever" she tried to reassure the teen and with those words she felt Callie starting to relax in her arms. It only took a few seconds for Callie to fall asleep.

_

At the same time Lena was going down the hall to find Callies' doctor, her phone rang. She saw the caller id, it was Brandon, she quickly answered

"Hi B. Is everyhing alright? "

"Hi" he answered "Yeah everything is fine here. How's Callie?"

"Umm, she's gonna be ok" Lena said trying to sound convincing. She knew the doctors said Callie would be fine but she still wasn't sure.

Brandon let out a sigh of relief "I'm glad to hear that. So when are you guys coming home?"

"Well, mom or me is going to be home tomorrow afternoon"

"Okey" he said "And Callie?"

"Umm, well she might be here for a while" Lena answered trying not to scare her son.

"Is it that serious?"

"Yes B. But don't worry she's gonna be fine"

Lena looked at her watch realizing that the time was almost twelve pm.

"Why aren't you in bed, young man?" she questioned

"It's friday, mama" Brandon answered with a little laugh  
"Oh, right" Lena said laughing too " I have to go B, don't stay up to late. Love you"

"Love you too, bye" he answered and hung up. Lena put her phone away and started walking again.

She went down the hall and turned left. She walked up to one of the nurses and asked

"Where can I find Kate Anderson? She preformed the surgery on my foster daughter" Lena explained looking at the nurse, who nodded and told Lena to wait while she got the doctor. Lena did as she was told and waited. After a little while three people approached her. It was Callies' doctor Kate and two nurses, Kate shook Lenas hand as they started making their way back to Callies' room.

"So how's she doing?" Kate asked stopping infront of Callies' door.

"Well, I don't really know. But I think she's hurting quite a lot" Lena answered looking sad at the doctor who nodded as she opened the door. The sight that Lena walked in to was not what she was expected. There in the hospitall bed Stef was laying with Callie sound asleep in her arms. Lena smiled at the sight, it warmed her heart to see Callie so comfortable and relaxed . She made her way over to her wife and wispered

"How did you make this happen?" gesturing at the teen who was snuggled up in her parteners arms.

Stef gave her a warm smile " Magic" she said kissing Lenas' hand. She gently touched Callies' arm and said " Callie, sweets, the doctor is here now" Callie opened her eyes slowly and she yawned. She looked up at Stef confused, then she remembered her breakdown earlier. She quickly moved away from Stef.

Stef looked sadly at the teen whose protective walls came right up again, she sighed and patted Callie on her shoulder before getting up and taking a seat beside Lena. The doctor who had waited in the back of the room came foward and the nurses begun checking all of the machines.

"Hello Callie. My name is Kate, I preformed the surgery on you" Kate said offering Callie a smile. Callie looked up at her but said nothing.

"So how are you feeling?" the doctor asked taking a up a note pad.

Callie shrugged and answered "I'm fine"

Kate wrote something on the not pad and looked up at the teen "How much does your stomach hurt on a scale from one to ten?"

"Um.. eight" Callie answered looking down at her hands.

"Ok" Kate said "We're are having you on a sort of antibiotics called tetracycline, it's helping to get the dangerous bakterias out of your stomach, so you don't get peritonitis"

Callie nodded before popping the question she'd been thinking about since she found out she was at the hospital " How long so I have to be here?"

Kate looked at the teen and answered " In the best case only a week, but it could be two as well" she gave Callie a sympathetic look.

Two weeks? Callie thought to herself, I have to be at this crappy hospital with a freaking tube sticking out of my stomach for two weeks?! She felt like screaming but instead she tilted her head back and closed her eyes trying to block the world out._

**Hope you liked it. Please reveiw and follow, I really appreciate it! Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here you have the next chapter. I know the thing Lena says in this chapter it's something that Stef says to Callie in the show. But i made it this way insted. Thank you very much for reviewing and following the story! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. Hope ou like it!**

Callie barely heard a word of what the doctor said, she just laid there, her eyes closed, breathing steady, trying to make the reality go away. All she heard the doctor say was something with antibiotics, bacterias and ruptured. She actually didn't care much about what the doctor said about her heath, it didn't really matter to her. She didn't really matter. She didn't matter to herself or to anybody else. Sure Stef and Lena said they wouldn't give up on her but they have only known her for like two days, they would eventually notice how screwed up she was and send her away. Callie didn't understand why that thought made her sad, she didn't care about her foster mothers, she just used the to get to Jude, she tried to convince herself. Callie had promised herself, after her mothers death that she'd never get attached to anyone ever again.

The teen was so into her own thoughts that she didn't notice that the doctor was asking her a question.

"Hey, Callie" Lena said and pushed the teen slightly on her shoulder. That got Callie out of her thoughts, she looked up at Lena, a little irritated. Before she turned to the doctor

"What?" Callie asked looking up meeting Kates' eyes. Kate gave her a smile and asked

"Do you have any questions?"

"No" Callie answered shaking her head. She closed her eyes again showing that she wanted to be alone. Stef took the sign and said

"Well, you should probably get some sleep. Lena and I have some stuff to take care of, but one of us will be back in half an hour." Stef smiled and squeezed Callies' hand before she and Lena stood up and walked out hand in hand. The doctor and the nurses checked all of Callies machines and took her puls before they got out too.

Once Stef and Lena had left Callies' room they started going down the hall and into the waiting room. They sat down on the chairs, still holding hands. They sat there for a minute, quite, taking strength from one another.

"Are we gonna call Bill tomorrow?" Lena spoke up breaking the silence. Stef looked at her wife for a minute and answered

"Yes. I guess we'll have to call him and tell him about Callie" she let out a sigh.

"Yes.." Lena said meeting her wifes' gaze before she continued " And we will ask him about Jude" Lenas' voice was determined and Stef knew it was no point in arguing with her.

"We don't have the room" or "We can't take more kids in" was what Stef wanted to say but instead she nodded her head and said " Of course, my love" as she kissed her temple.

They sat like that just embraceing eachother when something crossed Stefs' mind  
"Did you check in on the kids?!" she asked her wife panic racing in her voice. She knew Mike was with them but she needed to know for herself that har babies was ok.

"Yes I have. Brandon called" Lena answered "You don't need to worry about them Mike's with them" she continued as she took Stefs' hand squeezing it tight in an effort to calm her wife down.

Stef relaxed a little and leaned back in the chair. Lena could see how exhausted she looked so she said

"You need to sleep, babe" Stef looked up at her

"No. I'm fine, love" she answered trying not to look tired. Lena gave her a look and shook her head

"Stef, you need to sleep. I will look after Callie"

"Okey." Stef answered hearing the tone in Lenas' voice "But I will sleep in Callies' room. I can sleep in one of the chairs" she said with a firm voice.

Lena sighed but didn't protest. They went back to Callies' room after about 40 minutes, just to find the teen asleep. They both smiled at the sight. Lena led Stef to the most comfortable chair and told her to sit down, but instead Stef started walking towards Callie. Lena quickly grabbed her wifes' arm pulling her back and giving her a look.

"Okey, okey" Stef whispered and held her hands ut to show her wife that she'd given up. She went towards the chair and sat down. Lena came over and kissed her and whispered good night in her ear.

Stef smiled and quietly said

"Promise you'll wake me if something happens" while she looked over at Callie. Lena smiled at her beautiful caring wife.

"I promise, love" she whispered back, Stef nodded and kissed Lena. When Lena pulled back and Stef closed her eyes, it didn't take long before she was a sleep. Lena bent down and kissed the top of her sleeping wifes' head careful not to wake her. She stood up and went over to Callies' bed and sat down on the plastic chair next to it. She looked down on the sleeping teen, she looked so small laying there with all the machines and medicines around her. Lena noticed that Callie scratched her upper arm in her sleep, not just a normal kind of scratching like when it itches, it was the kind that was meant to hurt. Callie was scratching and pressing her nails hard in her arm and Lena saw the small red markes that started to appear. She quickly got closer to the teen and took the scratching hand in her own holding it still, squeezing in tightly. Callie tried to pull away but Lena held on until the teen stopped struggeling. She made a mental note that she had to talk to Stef about this but not right now.

Lena just sat there holding Callies' hand in her own and even as she bent over to look at Callies' other arm she didn't let her hand go. Callies' upper arm was full of small red scratches, some was recent others was really old. Lenas' heart broke at the sight, this poor girl most have been doing this for a long time in her sleep maybe even when she was awake, Lena thought. She looked at the scratches, they wasn't deep. So she didn't have to call in a nurse. Some of the scratches were a little bloody but Lena just brushed it away with her sleeve . Callie grunted in her sleep and when she felt the presents of someone else she started opening her eyes.

It was dark in the room so Callie had a hard time seeing who was standing over her. All she saw was a dark countour with curly hair? It took a minute for Callie to remember where she was and who the woman standing over her was. But it couldn't be her, Callie thought, why would they still be here? And it was the middle of the night, she must be seeing things, she continued to think.

"Lena?" she said with a sleepy voice as she tried to sit up.

"Yes, it's me Callie" Lena answered " No, honey you really shouldn't sit up" she continued as she pushed Callie gentely back in her bed. Callie looked up at her with a confused look.

"Why are you still here?" Callie asked actually suprised that Lena actually was there. Lena looked equally suprised at Callies' question as she answered

"Why wouldn't I be here?" she raised one eyebrow and looked at the teen

"It's the middle of the night and I'm just some trashy foster girl" Callie answered her sincerely.

Lena sighed and said " Oh, Callie,honey" Lena began " Firstly we told you we weren't leaving you and if that means being at a hospital at two am in the morning than that is what we're gonna do" she said taking Callies' hand " And secondly you're NOT a trashy foster girl. You're wroth just as much as any other kid in this world" Callie felt tears forming in her eyes so she looked down at her blanket " Hey, Callie look at me" Lena said putting her hand under Callies' chin lifting it up so that there eyes met " You're not disposable, Callie. You're not worthless." she said as she placed a kiss on Callies' forhead.

Callie winced at the touch but she didn't pull away. She hated herself for starting to get attached to these women. They are not going to keep you, she reminded herself. A tear escaped down Callies' cheek. She brushed it away quickly and smiled at Lena. Her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Lena smiled back at the teen.

"You should get some sleep" Lena said patting on Callies' pillow. Callie looked hesitant but didn't argue. She rested her head back at the pillow and started to relax. Lena held Callies' hand until she heard the teens' breathing get slow, she kissed the teens' hand and leaned back in her chair.

Before she knew it she felt someone shaking her shoulder gently . Lena opened her eyes , blinking as the bright morning light blinded her. She looked to her left seeing Stef sitting next to her.

"Good morning, love" Stef greeted and planted a kiss on her wifes' forhead. Lena yawned and said

"Hey" she stretched her arms and legs. They hurt a little, but it wasn't that strange considering the chair she'd been sleeping in.

"Hurts huh?" Stef asked her with a smirk " That's what hospital chairs do to you" she poked Lena slight in the side.

"Stop it" Lena said with a groggy voice as she hit her wife on her arm. Stef smiled at her and they pulled in to a hug before Lena said

"How's Callie?" looking down on the still sleeping teen.

"I don't know." Stef answered " I think we should let her sleep a while longer" she continued.

"The nurses has been here and checked on her, they said that she's doing great" Stef said taking Lenas' hand. Lena looked between her wife and foster doughter.

"How long was I asleep?" Lena asked with a yawn

"A few hours" Stef answered as she looked down at Callie who had started to move and she looked a little uneasy. Stef gave Lena a worried look as a shriek went throu the room.

**Feel free to leave a review! Thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: **This chapter contains the subject rape, it you can't handle that don't read it. Anyway I'm back with a new chapter. I love it when you review. So thank you so much for doing that. Hope you like it!**

Callie sat straight up in the bed , pain running thru her body, covered in sweat and tears streaming down her face. Her puls was high and she breathed rapidly.

"Callie? What's wrong?" Stef asked rushing over to Callie taking her hand trying to calm her down. But the teen froze in fear of Stefs' touch.

"Don't touch me" Callie snapped angrily at Stef as she pulled her hand away form her foster mothers.

Stef and Lena exchanged a worried look. " Sorry. I won't do it again" Stef said holding her hands up in the air showing the teen that she wouldn't hurt her.

"Callie,honey, did you have a nightmare?" Lena asked looking at the hysterical teen in the hospital bed. Callie looked down at her hands, tears still streaming down her face. She could never tell them about her nightmare without having to tell them about Liam. And once they knew about him they would for sure throw her out. So she simply shook her head still not looking up at the women.

Stef and Lenas' hearts broke at the sight of the girl, who was trying so hard to be strong and they both wished she would let them in.

"Are you okey,sweety?" Stef asked even though she knew the teen wasn't but she also knew Callie would never admit to not being ok.

Callie nodded her head, wipeing her tears away before looking up at Stef saying " Yeha, I'm fine"

Stef sighed looking at the teen who was clearly not ok. But she knew there was no point in trying to get her to talk, not right now.

"Ok." Stef said and offered Callie a smile, Callie didn't return the smile instead she jerked as the pain got to strong for her to sit up. " Callie, sweets, you really should lay down" Stef said wanting to push the teen back in her bed but she didn't dare to touch her. Callie nodded and laid back down.

Lena looked at Stef suprised that she just let Callie of the hook like that, not forcing her to tell them what was wrong so they could help her. But Lena trusted her wife, she probably had a good reason.

"You're doctor is gonna be here soon to check on you" Lena said " Do you want one of us to stay?" she asked trying to make eye contact with the teen. Callie shook her head no and asked  
"Have you guys called Bill about Jude yet?" she looked up at the two woman with an emotionless expression.

"No, we are going to do that today" Stef answered looking at Lena who nodded. Callie let out a sigh of relief when she heard that they where actually gonna call Bill, she was gonna see Jude again.

"I'm sorry" Callie said with a quiet voice. Stef and Lena looked at each other, confused.

"For what?" Stef asked trying really hard not to take Callies' hand or brushing her hair out of her face. She just wanted to hold the teen in her arms' and let her cry.

"For snapping at you" Callie answered looking up in the roof. Stef felt tears forming in her eyes but she manage to push them back and said

"It's okey, honey. You don't have to apologize" Stef looked up at her wife who had a few tears running down her cheeks'. Callie didn't respond she just closed her eyes' showing that she wanted to be alone. Stef and Lena understood and told Callie that they where going to grab some breakfast.

When the woman had left the room Callie opened her eyes, letting tears run freely. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream. She had dreamt of the night it happened, the night he raped her.

_  
_~Flash back~_

_Callie was laying in her bed at the Olmsteds' she was reading Harry Potter as her door opened and Liam comes in. She smiles at the sight of her foster brother, or maybe she could even call him her boy friend. The thought of Liam being her boy friend made her heart raise and her cheeks turn red. _

_"Hi" Callie greeted him as he went in to her room and over to her bed. _

_"Hi Cal" Liam said as he placed himself beside Callie on the bed and kissed her on the lips. The kiss became more heated and Liam started to push Callie down towards the bed placing himself on top of her, he placed his hand on her chest. Callie froze at his touch and gently pushed him of her, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and tickled her at her side._

_"Stop it Liam!" she laughed as his hand went up over her stomach and up to her breasts. Liam started kissing her more and Callie felt him forcing himself on her. She started to panic and pushed him of harder this time._

_"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled at him slapping his arm. Liam looked at her starting to get angry._

_"Don't you want to have sex with me?" he asked sounding offended. Callie looked at him shocked ._

_"Liam I'm not ready" she answered starting to get scared , she stood up and started walking towards the door when Liam grabbed her arm pulling her back forcing her back on the bed._

_"I'm sorry Callie girl" he said holding her down on the bed " But I'm ready" he continued as he unzipped her pants.._

_~End of flash back~_  
_

Callie put her hand to her mouth trying not to scream, she felt a sob running through her body and she felt sick. She was shaking, she hated herself for letting Liam do that to her. It was all her fault, she could have stopped it she could have done something, but she didn't. She's whore and a slut. It's all my fault, Callie thought as she started scratching her arm hard. She felt like she was about to puke. She tried to get up but failed because of all the machines she was connected to. She couldn't hold it in any more so she bent over and threw up on the floor.

Stef and Lena was down at the hospital cafeteria trying to find something to eat. They had decided that they would give Callie half one hour to herself. Stef was eyeing the menu trying to find something that sounded good.

"Do you think we should bring Callie something?" Stef asked her wife. Lena shook her head and answered

"No, the doctor said that she only can have fluids right now"

"Okey" Stef said still looking at the menu "Soup is a fluid right?" Stef asked winking at her wife

Lena smiled "Yeha, I guess soup will be fine" she kissed her wife on the lips and they took a place in the line leading to the counter.

"You realised I kinda promised Callie that we would call Bill today right?" Stef said giving Lena a smirk. Lena laughed slightly

"Yes, I've realised that. I will call him after breakfast" she said. They stood in line for a few minutes and when they got up to the desk Stef orderd a bagel and a coffe,Lena orderd a youghurt and soup for Callie. When they got there food they started making there way back to Callies' room. When they opened the door the sight that met them was not what they had expected. Callie was laying in her bed looking awfully pale and the nurses where running around checking all of her machines and a lady with a mop was mopping the floor beside Callies' bed. There was a destingt smell of throw up in the room. Stef quickly made her way up to Callie, who was just staring in mid air.

"Callie, sweety, what happened?" Stef asked concerned trying to get the teen to look at her. When Callie didn't respond Stef put her hand out and before she took Callies' she said

"Callie I'm going to take your hand, ok? It's just me Stef, I won't hurt you" she took Callies' hand in her own squeezing it tight. Callie winched and she turned her head and met Stefs' eyes. The teen looked terrified and she held on to Stefs' hand for her life. Stef could feel the teen shaking

"What's wrong , baby?" she tried again this time Callie opened her mouth but nothing came out. A silent tear fell down Callies' cheek and she closed her eyes leaning her head back at her pillow. Stef let out a sigh of relief when she felt the teen starting to relax and slowly falling into a restless sleep Lena who had been talking to the doctor came over to Stef.

"She threw up" Lena told her wife looking at the teen with worried eyes. Stef nodded and asked

"Do they know why?" Stef knew that Callie hadn't eaten anything since yesterday so she couldn't had thrwon up because of that.

"They're not really sure why, but they said that when they got in here she was having some sort of panic attack" she answered letting a few tears spill.

"This is all my fault" Stef said with a sigh "If we would have been in here we could have helped her but I told her she could be alone for a little while" she continued her voice cracking. Lena pulled her wife into a hug.

"No,babe, it's not " she comforted letting her wife cry.

**Thak you for reading hop you liked it! Feel free to leave me a review!** :) _


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys. This is the Callie and Jude reunion hope you like it!**

Lena opened her eyes and looked around in the room, it took her a minute to remember where she was. She took her phone out and looked at the screen 2 missed calls from Mariana and a text from Brandon.

"Shit" she mumbled under her breath, the time was 2.15 in the afternoon. She had promised Brandon that someone was going to be home in the afternoon. She quickly stood up and went over to the chair that Stef was sitting in reading a book.

"Hey,love" Stef greeted "Sleep well?"

"Yeah" Lena answered a little ashamed that she'd just fallen asleep like that, but it had been a hard day.

"How is she?"

"She's still sleeping" Stef smiled "No nightmares"

Lena nodded "One of us have to get home and we have to call Bill" Lena said

"Yes, I know babe" Stef looked at her wife "But I don't want to leave Callie after what just happend"

"I get it" Lena kissed her wife "I'll go home and I will call Bill"

"Are you sure?" Stef asked

"Yes of course honey" Lena answered giving Stef a hug before she made her way out of the room. She called Mariana

"Mama?"

"Yes, honey. It's me. How are you doing?" Lena asked walking out towards the parking lot.

"I'm okay, a little scared" Mariana answered "And I want my moms" she whimped

"I'm coming home now baby" Lena got in to the car "I have to go now sweetie, but I'll be home soon"

"Okey mama" Mariana answered and hung up.

Lena pulled up to the house about fifteen minutes later, she got out of the car and in to the house.

"Hello?" she called, when she got no answer she went in to the kitchen "Mariana?" she asked when she saw a little figure curled up on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Mariana, baby, whats' wrong?" she approached her doughter crouching down infront of her on the floor.  
"I've missed you" Mariana answered and dived in to her mothers arms. Lena was a little shocked at her doughters' sudden hug but she recovered quickly and put her arms' around her . Mariana was crying slightly "Shh honey, I'm here now, it's okey" Lena comforted her pulling her up and leading her towards the sofa.

"What's the matter, princess?" Lena asked scanning her doughter up and down. Mariana looked down at her feet still crying.

"Nothing. I've just missed you.. a lot" she said with a quiet voice. Lena pulled her in to her side holding her tightly

"Please, sweetie, look at me" she lifted her doughters' head up and met her brown eyes

"Now Mariana please tell me what's going on?" she said with a firm and loving voice. Mariana hesitated but answered

"I just don't like ambulances and I guess I felt a little abandoned, when you both left.." another tear spilled and slowny fell down her cheek. Lena sighed smiling sadly at her doughter. Even if Mariana had lived with them for eight years some old feelings of abandoned would still come back. It broke Lenas' heart.

"Oh, baby. You know we would never leave you" she kissed Marianas' head

"I know" Mariana answered "I am just being a baby" she looked down

"Hey, look at me" Mariana looked up " You're not being a baby just because you're scared , okey?" Lena said with a firm voice, Mariana nodded leaning her head against her mothers shoulder.

"I love you baby girl" Lena whispered in to Marianas' ear and kissed the top of her head. They sat like that in silence , Lena run her finges' through Marianas' hair and rubbed circles of her back.

"I'm okey now Mama" Mariana looked up at her mother with a smile on her lips, she felt a lot better now knowing her mom was home.

"I'm glad to hear that miss thing" Lena pulled Mariana in to one last hug before standing up and helping her doughter up.

"Do you feel like a snack?" She asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure" Mariana followed her mother in to the kitchen and sat sown on one of the stools.

"Peanutbutter and jelly sandwich?" Lena said opening the fridge not waiting for Marianas' response.

Mariana nodded "So how's Callie?"

"She's alright" Lena answered feeling like she was lying. Well it wasn't exactly a lie Callie was OK but she was going to stay at the hospital for quite some time.

"Good"

Lena smiled at her daughter putting the sandwich infront her, she kissed her head and walked out of the kitchen as Jesus came through the front door.

"Hi, mama" he greeted pulling her into a hug

"Hi honey" Lena smiled at her son

"Where's Mariana?" he asked looking around

"She's in the kitchen eating a snack" Lena answered "You should go join her"

Jesus nodded and made his way over to his sister.

Lena looked at her children with a smile befor she went upstiars and pulled her phone out to call Bill.

"Hello? Bill?"

"Yeah, it me. How is it?" Bill answered

"It's Lena we met yesterday"

"Oh, right" he said "Is everything allright with Callie?"

"Well no, not really. She's in hospital" Lena answered

"Why? What happened?"

"Her appendict ruptered, luckily she's going to be ok"

"Okey, what can I do?"

"Well I wanted to ask you about her brother Jude" Lena started "She really wants to see him"

"Oh, yes of course" Bill answered "He was just removed from his foster home"

"Why?"

"Well I noticed some bruises that clearly wasn't from a fall.." Bill said with a sad voice

"Oh my god, that's awfull!" Lena exclaimed "Can we meet him?"

"Yes that would be possible to arrange" he said "He really wants to see his sister"

Bill and Lena talked for a few minutes and decided that Jude was going to come to the hospital and visit his sister tonight. Once Lena hung up she quickly diled Stefs' number to deliver the good news

"Hey love" Stef answered

"Hi babe"

"What's up?"

"I have some good news. Jude is coming to visit Callie tonight" Lena said with a smile

"Oh, that's great honey" Stef answered

"I'm gonna come back to the hospital before Jude gets there" Lena said

"Yeah, that would be great"

"I have to go honey, Callie's waking up" Stef smiled "Love you"

Stef put her phone in her pocket and went over to the teens' bed. She sat down right next to it and smiled when she saw Callie opening her eyes.

"Hi sweets" Stef smiled carefully taking Callies' hand, Stef felt the teen tense up but she didn't pull away. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah" Callie yawned

"I have some good news for you" Stef watched the teen look at her confused but with a little glims of hope.

"What?" the teen asked

"Your brother Jude. He's coming in a few hours"

Callie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Jude was coming her baby was coming to see her. It was like all her worries was gone and just for a minute, she felt happy , she couldn't remember the last time she'd been genuinely happy. She smiled wildly a small tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

It warmed Stefs' heart to see Callie happy, Stef squeezed her hand. It almost didn't look like the same girl laying in the bed, this girl was happy and calm not crying and having panic attacks. Which reminded Stef, Callie had a panic attack a few hours ago

"How are you feeling?" Stef asked concerned

"Fine" Callie answered not wanting to talk about the panic attack or her nightmare . Knowing that if they would definitely send her away it they knew and then she wouldn't get to see Jude. She had to see Jude.

Stef sighed "You wanna tell me what happend when Lena and I were gone this morning?"

Callie shook her head not meeting Stefs' eyes

"Please" Stef looked at teen trying to meet her eyes

"It was nothing"

"Oh Callie a panic attack is not nothing honey" Stef pulled Callies' head up so that their eyes' met

"I don't wanna talk about it" Callie said quietly feeling tears form in her eyes' but she refused to cry, she'd already shown to much emotion.

"Okey, we'll talk when you're ready" Stef sighed wishing the teen would open up to her.

"We brought you some soup" Stef said remembering the cold soup

"I'm not hungry"

"Okey, but I want you to eat a little anyway" Stef stood up and went over to the table and grabbed the soup.

"It's cold" Callie looked down at the food twitching her nose, food made her feel sick

"I know, sweets. But you just have to eat a little bit" She put the soup on a table infront of Callie and handed her a spoon.

Callie looked at the soup disgusted, she took the spoon and took a very small sip. It tasted quite good, even if it was cold. She took a few small sips, it hurt to eat, after eating like five spoons of soup her stomach was to sore. Callie put the spoon down feeling like she was going to puke.

"I can eat any more"

"That's fine, you got something in you" Stef smiled taking the soup putting it down on a round table in the corner of the room.

"So when is Jude coming" Callie asked

"In about an hour sweetheart" Stef smiled taking her seat next to Callie.

"Can we put the TV on?" Callie looked over at the TV wanting something to distract her.

"Yes of course honey" Stef found the remote and gave it to Callie. She flipped through the channels and ended up watching a show about lions on the nature channel. Callie was starting to doze of when she heard the door opening. She opened her eyes and saw Lena walk in, she was a little irritated it wasn't Jude. Lena said hello to Callie and took a seat beside her wife. They waited for another fifteen minutes before the door opened again and in came Jude and Bill. Callie smiled widly at the sight of him. He ran over to his sister.

"Callie!" he shouted

"Hi baby!" Callie smiled pulling Jude up in her bed and in to a hug that lasted forever.

"Callie" he said into her shoulder, he was so happy to be with his sister again.

"Are you okey?" Callie asked pulling out of the hug scanning her brother for injuries "Who did this to you?!" she said in panic when she saw the bruises on Judes' neck. Jude put his hand up to his neck covering the bruises

"It's nothing" he looked at his sister " Are you going to be okey?"

"Yes, baby I'm fine" Callie was still focused on her brothers' neck "Did he hurt you again?"

Jude swallowed and nodded yes. Callie felt so guilty, she should have been the one with those bruises, he didn't deserve this she did, she was the worthless one not he!

"I'm so sorry baby, so sorry" Callie hugged him tightly kissing his head, she felt her shirt getting wet

"What's wrong Jude?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I've just missed you" Jude sniffed not pulling away from his sister "I was so scared that I might never see you again"

"I am never leave you baby, NEVER" Callie stroke his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek

"I love you buddy"

"I love you too Callie"


End file.
